With the proliferation of mobile devices and Over-the-Top (“OTT”) internet video services, content consumers have moved from a TV-centric audience to one that uses multiple platforms, devices and internet delivery methods and access to an unprecedented amount of entertainment choices. Content consumers now have an exponential amount of variety in how they discover and consume content and have drifted away from traditional media distributors/aggregators (cable, satellite and telco companies) such as Comcast, DirecTV and Verizon to newer, internet delivered platforms such as Amazon, Netflix, and Hulu. In the past, these traditional distributors/aggregators and media outlets acted as the intermediate layer between content creators and content consumers and exerted complete control over consumers' options. Commonly, these traditional distributors/aggregators offer limited options of content packages to the consumer with hundreds of channels that most consumers do not want or watch at bloated costs.
Today content consumers are actively seeking entertainment solutions that fit their own interests, rather than waiting for the content to be delivered to them via distributors/aggregators. Increasing numbers of people are “cutting the cord” (doing away with their cable/satellite/telco TV subscription) and utilizing alternate internet-delivered means of accessing television, movie and other content (via services like Netflix, Amazon, Hulu, etc.). These OTT video services are continuing to proliferate. Even pay TV networks like HBO, Showtime, CBS, ESPN, etc. are creating their own OTT offshoots. There are literally hundreds of legitimate OTT services out there. This has generated so many potential options and combinations for consumers, that the choices have become overwhelming.
Although it is exciting to have many options to choose from, these splintered offerings of content services have made it increasingly difficult for consumers to figure out the best solution for their individual needs. Even for younger generations, who are familiar with OTT services and mobile devices the expectation of ubiquity, accessibility and a customized offering has not been satisfied. In addition, it has become challenging for content and technology providers to reach potential content consumers via a comprehensive destination to help influence their entertainment choices.